Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
Nonlinear distortion and memory effects in wireless device receivers may cause interference that directly impacts the performance of a receiver. To account for this distortion, complex commercial wireless transceivers have been designed. These transceivers may use additional analog circuitry along with analog signal processing to limit the effects of the distortion products. Such analog circuitry may use higher direct current (DC) power circuit designs. Distortion products may limit the receiver sensitivity and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) caused by self-jamming and cross modulation.
As the radio frequency (RF) environment continues to become more harsh, receivers may require a higher dynamic range to function. Using conventional solutions, a higher dynamic range typically equates to a higher receiver power consumption. As process nodes decrease, voltages may also reduce, compounding the problem even in existing RF scenarios. Benefits may be realized by increasing receiver dynamic range.